moviebattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wookiee
Wookiees are Hero ultra-heavy gunners. They correspond very roughly to Villain Super Battle Droids. Overview The Wookiee is one of the strongest rebel classes due to his sheer Strength and Bowcaster weapon. While using Strength 2 or higher the Wook is immune to the effects of knockdowns and can run freely where other classes would have to walk. When combined with the Bowcaster this means the Wookiee can easily kill enemy while moving around the battlefield with freedom. The Wookiee can also be configured to be a very powerful melee opponent, using melee to quickly down down enemies with the Slap ability (Alt Attack). Weapons and Abilities DL-44 Pistol Weapon Specification *'Level 1:' Pistol does 26 points of basic damage, and there is no alternate fire mode available. *'Level 2:' Player can now charge the pistol by holding secondary fire. It takes about 4 seconds to fully charge, with gradually increasing damage up to that point. 'Ammo' *'Level 1:' 160 *'Level 2:' 240 *'Level 3:' 320 Bowcaster The Bowcaster (sometimes called the Wookiee Crossbow or the "Godcaster") was a Wookiee short-range projectile weapon that fired a metal quarrel enveloped in energy. Weapon Specification *'Level 1:' Basic bowcaster with high damage projectiles at a slow rate of fire. *'Level 2:' Adds a scope to the bowcaster and increases the rate of fire. 1 *'Level 3:' Enables Charged Firing mode (toggle with Weapon Mode Key) and increases the running accuracy of the Bowcaster significantly. This weapon is especially efficient against Jedi and Sith. 1Scope is accessable through use of the secondary fire button. 'Ammo' *'Level 1:' 200 *'Level 2:' 300 *'Level 3:' 400 Frag Grenade Fragmentation grenades were cheap and low-damage grenades which were used mainly by mercenaries, adventurers and bounty hunters. The grenade was similar to the thermal detonator in use, with the significant difference that the frag grenade was far less effective. These standard version of this grenade utilizes metal shrapnel when it explodes. *'Level 1:' The Wookiee is armed with a single Frag Grenade'.' *'Level 2:' The Wookiee is armed with two Frag Grenades. The weapon has two modes of fire. Primary fire is a charged throw, with the grenade detonation on a timer. Secondary fire is a charged throw that detonates on impact with the ground. Secondaries are used primarilly to knock down foes, not for damage purposes, as it's damage rating is fairly low. Both Primary and Secondary modes are vulnerable to Force Push/Pull. Wookiee Health The Wookiee race enjoys a very hardy constitution. This ability determines the HP of the Wookiee. *'Level 1:' The Wookie has 200 HP. *'Level 2:' The Wookie has 300 HP. *'Level 3:' The Wookie has 400 HP. Wookiees that do not buy any levels of Wookiee Health have 100 HP. Wookiee Strength Many Wookies possess strength far beyond that of other races in the Galaxy. *'Level 1:' Increases the Wookiee's melee strength. More damage will be dealt per hit. *'Level 2:' The Melee Wookiee's strength is further increased. Additionally, the Wookiee becomes immune to Force Push/Pull. *'Level 3:' Further increases the Wookiee's melee strength. Wookiees with level 3 are also impervious to Force Grip, and Force Lightning will not prevent a Wookie from firing his weapon. Most knockdown abilities will have no effect on a Wookie. Finally, if the Wookiee switches to melee, he can run as fast as a Jedi. Other buyable items Ammo Three levels *Point Cost: 0''' - Free *Point Cost: '''4 *Point Cost: 6 Category:Hero Classes Category:Classes